Anime Academy
by CaissyM
Summary: A cracktasctic combination of some of the most well known anime and mangas out there, along with a few you may not have heard of! Please read, you don't have to know everything that's going on to get a good laugh out of it


**Disclaimer: I own none of the animes or their characters that are hinted at in this story. Though I so wish that I did~**

0x0x0x0x

"Okay everyone! So before we get this thing kicked off, we need to decide on a theme song!" A bubbly brunette, Headmistress of the school, said with a cheery but frightening aura.

The multiple of teachers gathered from all corners of the anime dimension pondered this, "Oh! I know how about, 'DRAW A CIRCLE AND THAT'S THE EARTH, DRAW A CIRCLE AND THAT'S THE EARTH-"

"Just draw the stupid circle already!" Screamed an annoyed redhead sitting beside a strange white haired man with scars running over his bespectacled face.

The white haired man placed a hand on the other, whose eye was twitching, "Calm down Spirit, do not go making bad impressions already, what would Maka think?" The doctor asked, watching the other's face crumble at the mention of his daughter.

Little hearts appeared where his eyes should be, "I do love Maka~" And he drifted off having forgotten the original topic.

The Headmistress sighed and rubbed her forehead, she could already tell this day was going to be long, "Anyone else?" She asked hopefully.

A hand raised above the crowd and the brunette at the podium smiled, "Yes Kaiba?"

The dark haired male jumped from his seat and stood on his chair screaming, "YUGIOH RULES!" Before running and launching himself out the window, sprinting down the street shrieking with insane laughter as he went.

A shorter blonde- and red and purple- haired man whose hair defied every rule of gravity or physics or whatever that stuff you learn in science was, just rolled his eyes, like this was a normal thing with him.

"Sorry about that," he said, not sounding much sorry at all, "He still has some issues left over from when I shattered his heart..."

Everyone else in the room made a mental note to avoid the spiky haired man right then before the discussion continue with another raised hand, "Yes Shigure? And please make it relevant..." Headmistress spoke with- unsurprisingly- less hope than before. Which was a feat considering she did not have much hope to start with.

The black haired man coughed and cleared his throat before asking, "What are the dorm arrangements?"

The brunette in charge pushed thick glasses up her nose and glared at the man, not buying his 'innocent' question, "You know the rules, no co-ed dorms, they will be separated by gender and then between students and teachers," and that was her final answer on that.

The widening of many of the men's eyes was hilarious in the Headmistress' opinion, especially when Roy was slapped by Hawkeye. Nursing his stinging cheek the black haired man raised his hand. "What do you want Roy?" Headmistress asked, rubbing her temples to prevent the headache she could feel coming on.

"Can I room with Shigure then?" He gave a pout that she could only assume was meant to look adorable but it really made her think of some kind of plotting predator, she didn't know why, but it did. "Plllleeeee-"

"No." But when she really thought about it there was no other choice but to put them together, nobody else could stand their personalities and would probably end up murdering them within the week. But she'll tell them that later, much later. The brunette was already scared enough with some of the students room choices- pretty sure one would end up burning the school down- and then she had smartly put together Kyoya and Sebastian, both of whom would end up ruling the school by the end of the week if they worked together.

Oh, sweet mother of all things neon, she was going to die.

0x0x0x0x

**So basically this is just a little cracky story that I felt like doing while I had nothing else to do with my time, I would really appreciate you telling me what you think and what characters you would like to see in the future. I already have some chapters written up, but I'll still take requests or anything. Also, these little things are more drabbles than anything, so don't expected the to too extremely long. Sorry!**

**Caissy Out~**


End file.
